


Knotty Boy

by 5_erections



Series: To Be or Knot To Be [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' pregnant, Harry loves him. There's sex and schmoop, rest is in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I got such lovely comments on the last part, so I decided I might as well start the 'verse today. Gave it another punny title, because who doesn't love puns? Unbeta'd, so let me know if you see any mistakes! Comments and kudos are awesome. Also follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> http://5-erections.tumblr.com

Harry wakes up to the sound of retching and vomit hitting the toilet bowl. He starts out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to see the pitiful sight of Louis leaning over the toilet, shaking and gagging. 

“Oh sweetie,” he says, quickly filling a cup of water at the sink before crouching down beside Louis, “What can I do, love?” 

Louis whimpers, clutching the slight swell of his pregnant tummy, “Kill me.” Harry chuckles lightly, moving behind Louis to rub at his back, reaching around to push the damp fringe away from his forehead. 

“’Fraid I can’t, I’d miss you too much,” his voice low and gravelly at such an early hour, “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Louis shrugged, sitting back onto his bum then leaning back against the large expanse of Harry’s chest, “You’re not the one with morning sickness.” Harry spreads his hands over the curve of Louis’ belly, smoothing his palms back and forth against the taut skin. 

“Hey, we’re in this together, if you’re up, I’m up,” Harry presses his mouth to Louis’ sweaty neck, digging his teeth in a little, “Just want to take care of you,” he whispers. 

Louis grins, cheeks pinking, “Sap.” 

“Damn straight, you’re my mate, and that’s my baby in there,” he says as he drums his fingertips against Louis’ tummy. Louis’ cheeks pink up more, but the moment is lost as he lurches over the toilet again, gagging a few times before the bitter bile comes up. 

He isn’t sick for long, there’s not much left in his stomach, but it’s painful as the gags wrack through his body, eyes leaking tears of exertion. 

Harry hums softly as he rubs Louis’ back, gently strokes the hair back from Louis’ forehead, “Let it out, love.” 

Once his stomach has resettled itself, he croaks out, “Water,” which Harry passes to him quickly. He rinses his mouth, spitting into the toilet. 

“Better?” Harry asks as Louis settles back against him. Louis nods, body still quivering. 

“Can’t wait till the morning sickness if gone,” Harry nods, humming thoughtfully.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Louis nods. Harry stands first, then carefully pulls Louis to his feet. Keeping his arms securely wrapped around Louis, he walks them to the sink, kissing Louis’ neck softly as he brushes his teeth. 

He walks them to the bed together, still firmly wrapped around Louis’ smaller form. He gently helps him slide into bed before getting into the other side. 

Harry brings Louis’ closer, so that Louis’ half on top of him, legs intertwined, face tucked into his neck. One long arm wrapped around Louis, the other placed possessively over Louis’ swollen tummy, “Love you so much, love both of you.”

Louis smiles against the curve of Harry’s neck, “love you too,” he says, placing a light kiss. Harry gently rubs Louis’ tummy as his breathing evens out, before falling asleep himself. 

~

Harry wakes up for the second time that day, this time to the sun shining through the curtains. He looks down to his mate sleeping against his chest. He kisses his hair before gently sliding Louis off his chest. 

He quietly gets out of bed to prepare breakfast for his Louis. He quietly mixes up batter for pancakes, humming softly to himself, startling as a pair of arms slip around his waist.

“Morning, Lou,” he says, grinning at the Louis’ sleep-muffled response. “Pancakes okay?” 

Louis nods against Harry’s spine, squeezing his arms tighter around his mate’s body. Harry turns around in Louis’ arms, holds his face in the palm of his hands and kisses his nose. “How’re you feeling?”

Louis crinkled his nose, “Feel fat.” Harry frowns, pecking his nose again.

“You’re not fat,” he says, voice aghast. “You’re pregnant, with my baby, I don’t want to hear you say that,” voice commanding. 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles. Harry kisses his nose for the third time.

“You don’t know how perfect you are, how beautiful you look all pregnant with my baby, can’t get enough,” Harry’s voice dropping an octave, he moves his hands from Louis’ cheeks to the swell of his belly, rubbing softly, before gripping Louis’ generous bottom in the palms of his hands.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, pressing his hips against Harry’s.

Harry grins, pressing his lips to Louis’, “Got the prettiest mate in the world.” Louis preens under the attention. They trade lazy kisses back and forth, pausing every so often to grin dopily at one another. 

The pancakes don’t get made for a while.

~

Harry gets home from work to find Louis splayed out on the sofa, in nothing but his briefs, one hand stroking his tummy mindlessly. 

“Hello love,” Harry calls from the doorway, Louis grins as he looks from the TV, lifting his arms to make grabby hands at Harry. Harry wanders over to the couch, kisses Louis on the lips, and then drops down to greet his belly. 

He places his palms on the taut skin, rubbing as he presses his lips just below Louis’ belly button, “Hi baby, daddy’s home, missed you,” he whispers. 

Louis coughs from above, frowning, “Can’t even hear you and it gets a better greeting than me,” he mumbles. Harry chuckles, kissing his belly one more time before leaning up to give Louis another kiss, this time sliding his tongue through Louis’ parted lips. 

“Aw, ‘s my omega jealous?” Harry says, lips still pressed to Louis. He yelped as Louis bit down on his bottom lip none too gently. “Was just kidding,” he mutters, licking his bottom lip, Louis crosses his arm, lower lip jutting out. “I’m just so excited to be a dad, babe. We’re going to be dads.” Harry’s practically giddy with the though, dimples coming out in full force, Louis can’t help but smile. He places his hands on top of Harry’s on his stomach.

“We’re going to be the best dads.” Harry kisses him again.

“C’mon, I want a cuddle,” Harry stands, pulling Louis up off the couch before plopping down himself, tugging Louis to lay between his legs, back to Harry’s chest. He brings his hands back to Louis’ stomach, rubbing gently as they watch TV.

After awhile Harry starts to get bored with the TV, football has never been one of his interests, so instead he entertains himself by stroking the expanse of Louis’ tummy. He slides his hands up and down, and then decides to take advantage of his shirtless mate.

He gently walks his fingertips up to Louis’ nipples, stroking them a few times before gently scraping his nails against the pink buds. Louis makes a little noise at the back of his throat, shifting against Harry. Harry grins, placing a kiss to the back of Louis’ head as he continues to toy with Louis’ nipples, alternating between gentle strokes, to light scrapes of his nails, to lights tugs. 

“Damnit Harry!” Louis says, pushing away Harry’s hands. 

“”M just playing,” he chuckles, then frowns as Louis pushes up of the couch, one hand on his belly as he storms off towards their bedroom.

“Well then you can clean the couch,” he calls over his shoulder, slamming their bedroom door behind him.

Harry looks down to the couch, noticing the wet patch; he runs a finger through it, realizing that the wet patch is in fact Louis’ slick.

Harry’s quick to hop off the couch, he knocks gently before opening their bedroom door. Louis’ standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed at his chest, frowning, he glances up as the door opens, “Sorry,” he apologizes, “Hormones and such,” he crinkles his nose, cheeks pinking up. 

Harry walks over to Louis, dipping down to press his nose to the curve of Louis’ neck, “You smell so good,” he mutters, tongue flicking out against Louis’ skin, “Taste so good.” Louis moans, placing his hands on Harry’s hips. 

Harry tugs down Louis’ briefs, the damp fabric clinging before it pools at Louis’ feet, as he kisses up his neck. 

“Want you,” Louis mumbles, “Need you, need your knot, Haz.” Harry growls, biting at Louis’ jaw, sliding his hands to grip Louis’ bum, fingers sneaking in between his cheeks to rubs at his wet hole.

“So wet for me,” Harry groans, “Love getting your nipples played with, huh?” Harry asks, as he bites Louis’ jaw again. Louis nods, letting out a high-pitched noise. 

“Please, Harry, knot me,” Louis whimpers. Harry carefully walks his pregnant mate backwards until his knees hit the bed; Louis falls back, shuffling back until he can lean against the pillow, spreading his legs. 

Harry’s quickly strips his own clothes off before joining Louis on the bed, “Gonna knot you good Lou, give you what you need, yeah?” He palms his own cock, gripping tight at the base where his knot is already throbbing, the boys’ arousal thick in the air. He takes in the sight that Louis makes, fringe sweaty, a flush spreading down his chest, cock hard against his stomach, sticky thighs spread revealing his slick hole. 

“C’mon, Haz, please,” Louis whimpers, gripping the headboard. “Need you.”

Harry growls, “What do you need? Tell me.” He motions Louis to flip over, and Louis complies, arranging himself on his hand and knees.

Harry pushes Louis’ thighs out more, revealing his pink, slick hole, clenching with arousal, slick leaking and dripping down his thighs. 

Harry rubs three fingers in the slick, dipping lightly into Louis’ hole, “Hmm? Tell me, Lou,” a command. He slides his fingers in, fucking them in and out, spreading his fingers, testing the easy give of Louis’ hole. 

Louis keens loudly, “Your cock, Harry, need it. I need your knot, need you to knot me.” Harry grins, he fucks his fingers in a few more times, just to hear Louis whine, before pulling them out, using Louis’ slick to slick up his cock. 

He rubs his cock head against Louis’ hole a few times, dipping in but pulling away when Louis tries to push back. “God, Harry, please,” Louis begs, and then Harry is pressing in deep in one unyielding push. 

Louis gasps at being filled so quickly, right where he needs it, fingers gripping the bedding tight; he sucks his lower lips into his mouth, biting hard, “Yes.”

“You need it.” Harry says, thoughtfully, he hasn’t started thrusting yet, fingers gripping tightly at Louis’ hips, keeping them pressed flush together. Louis nods, whining at the back of his throat. “Made a mess all over the couch, you did, leaking everywhere, couldn’t help it, could you?” Louis shakes his head, gasping as Harry starts to draw back. 

“F-fuck.”

Harry draws back carefully, withdrawing until just his cockhead is in Louis, he’s so wet he’s afraid he’ll slip right out. He’s not so careful on the glide back in, slamming in deep in a brutal thrust. He keeps that pace for a while, sliding out carefully and slamming back in. He leans over Louis’ back, tonguing at the back of his neck, digging his teeth in. “God,” he chokes out, feeling the familiar thrumming low in his stomach, the slide in and out less easy as his knot starts to throb and swell. 

“God, Harry so big, knot me –“ Louis groans, arms collapsing from underneath him so he falls into the pillows. “Fuck – splitting me open on your cock-“ he cries, as Harry nails into his prostate, his knot swelling further, catching on Louis’ hole as he draws back. 

“Wish I could knot you all the time, just stay in you, knot you over and over,” Harry chokes out, “Keep filling you with my cum, my babies.”

Harry tugs Louis up so his back is flush to Harry’s chest, slick skin pressed together. He puts one possessive hand over Louis’ pregnant belly, the other reaches around to tug on Louis’ cock; dripping with pre-cum. He draws back once more, before circling his hips, forcing his knot through Louis’ hole, locking them in place as he starts to come. Louis keens high in his throat as he comes moments after, Harry’s fingers getting slicker with the ropes of Louis’ cum. 

They’re both panting, Harry’s eyes clenched shut as the waves of his orgasm crash over him, Louis groaning as he feels his insides being coated with Harry’s cum. Harry’s arms wrap around Louis, keeping him close to his chest, lips pressed to Louis’ neck. 

Once he’s more in control of himself, Harry carefully manoeuvres them, keeping Louis’ bum pressed against his hips, careful of where they’re tied. 

He organizes them on their sides, Louis pressed back against Harry, their fingers linked over Louis’ belly, Louis still quivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Love you, mate,” Harry whispers against the shell of Louis’ ear, “Love you both.” Louis grins, squeezes Harry’s fingers between his own.

“Love you both, too.”


End file.
